


ART: If Tony Stark Had a Heart

by kadabrafreak890, Winterstar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Art, Cap-Iron Man Big Bang 2014, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadabrafreak890/pseuds/kadabrafreak890, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the artwork for the story by kadabrafreak890 for the cap-ironman Big Bang challenge 2014. To read the heartwrenching story, please go <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2662298">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: If Tony Stark Had a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that some of the artwork can be considered spoilery. I only wish I'd had time to actually do oil paint since that is my medium of choice. Kadabrafreak890 was so sweet and thoughtful to work with! Seriously, a great experience all around!
> 
> I want to thank my wonderful author, kadabrafreak890, for the great story. I put together some hand drawn work for her and I wish I could have done justice to the work. She has been a great inspiration through out.

**Main Cover art ******  
Collage of photos

[](http://s1249.photobucket.com/user/winterstar95/media/Coveraart-capiron2014_zpscxrcdrej.jpg.html)  
**Final Farewell**  
**Tony says good bye - collage of photos with story quote**

[](http://s1249.photobucket.com/user/winterstar95/media/Cap-iron%20bb-you%20are%20my%20shield_zps2iiigbbx.jpg.html)


End file.
